


Doppelganger

by partly



Category: MacGyver (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partly/pseuds/partly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the first time Jack had met his doppelganger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge for the lj community [crossoverland](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/). The challenge was to write a crossover where a character meets his/her doppelganger -- characters portrayed by the same actor/actress. Richard Dean Anderson stars as Jack O'Neill from "Stargate SG1" and as Angus "Mac" MacGyver in "MacGyver".

There were two Jack O'Neill's in Colorado Springs. Granted one was a good 30 years younger than the original, but Jack had gotten used to the idea that he could run into himself at any time. However, seeing an age appropriate version of himself through a mini-mart window was far from usual. Jack ducked around the corner and circled around the store to sneak in the back, pulling out his phone as he went. Doppelgangers could only mean some sort of alien interference and it would be better to have backup ready.

By the time Jack had worked his way though the storeroom to the store proper, backup was arranged and would be awaiting his orders in a perimeter around the store. Jack carried his phone in his hand, thumb resting lightly on the 7. One quick press and he'd be online with Teal'c and the cavalry would be on its way.

He slipped quietly through the plastic sheeting that passed for the door between the storeroom and shop. His look-a-like studied the selection of fresh fruit next to the soda machines with a frown. He wasn't an exact copy. His hair was grayer and much longer, gathered in a ponytail that hung past his shoulders. Just as tall, but thinner and wearing a completely non-regulation earring in his left ear. If something was trying to make a replacement for him, they were certainly getting the details wrong.

"Mac!" the shout came from the door and Jack's almost twin turned to face the speaker. "The kids have to use the bathroom, then we're ready to go."

Two teenagers elbowed their way through the door, followed by a younger girl who didn't follow her brothers to the bathroom, but instead stopped by the magazine rack.

Jack hung back behind the shelves of snacks, unsure of how to proceed, as this was looking less and less like an alien conspiracy.

"Look, Dad!" The girls excited voice cut through Jack's thoughts. "They have the latest issues of _Popular Science_ and _Astronomy_. In a Quick-Mart. How cool's that?"

"It must be one of the perks of living so close to NORAD." Mac said. He grabbed an apple and headed over to the girl. Looking at the collection of magazines with interest.

"Dad, can I get these." The question was addressed to the man who was now paying for gas.

He turned and frowned at her. "Don't you get those at home already?"

Jack almost grinned at the pout she gave her father.

"But I need something to read on the trip."

Mac grabbed a different magazine and showed it too her. "How 'bout we get this one instead. It tells how to make a portable generator from scraps. We could do that together."

"Thanks, Grandpa!" The girl threw her arms around Mac and hugged him.

Okay, Jack decided. Definitely **not** a replacement for him. He backed out the door and called off Teal'c and the backup. Whoever his look-a-like was, Jack wished him well.


End file.
